Historia Lúgubre
by Boggart Girls
Summary: Una historia para cortarse la venas. No, tampoco tanto, pero es muy triste. Esperamos la lean y les guste. Es un Dramione. La idea original no es completamente nuestra.
1. La misión

Capítulo 1: "La misión"

Hermione era una chica hermosísima, dulce, inteligente, y envidiada por los demás, pero tenía un defecto que hacía que por lo menos lo pertenecientes a Slytherin la despreciaran con todo su ser: Era una hija de muggles, es decir, una sangre sucia o sangre impura, como prefieran.

Eso realmente era un problema para el joven Malfoy, quien estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, y también sabía que era prohibida: exquisitamente prohibida.

Malfoy mantuvo su amor en secreto todo el período colegial. Ya tenía veintitrés años, se había convertido en mortífago y su única misión en la vida era vivir para servir al señor oscuro. Vaya misión, pues hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar muerto. Pero no tenía las agallas para matarse, y tampoco quería ser tan cobarde como para no aceptar el futuro que el mismo eligió.

Recordaba sus diecisiete años, y lo contento que estaba porque se aproximaba la ceremonia de iniciación como mortífago. No entraba en sí de la felicidad. Al fin los iban a tomar en serio, al fin sería alguien y no tendría que depender de su padre para ostentar el poder. Recordaba eso, y no dejaba de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. ¿Qué idiota podría estar feliz con eso? Él. ¿Qué inútil podría haber arruinado su vida así? Él. ¿Qué estúpido podría haber, en algún momento de su vida, querido servir a alguien más? Él ¿Quién había querido satisfacer las necesidades de un extra, en lugar de luchar por su propio propósito y por su propia felicidad? Él. Si, el, Draco Malfoy.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Ahora tenía una misión. Esta debía ser llevada a cabo esa misma noche, sin ningún error. Y la maldita y condenada misión, no era otras más que matar a la sangre sucia Granger, al amor de su miserable vida. A ese amor prohibido que jamás pudo tener, y ahora, gracias a las ordenes de su señor, gracias a que él las iba a obedecer, jamás tendría. ¿Y por qué obedecerla? Pues porque de lo contrario no habría muerte, si no tortura. Y eso no era nada agradable. Ya había tenido varias experiencias, empezando porque no pudo matar a su director. Y vaya que no sirvió de nada, pues lo terminaron matando de todos modos, y ahora todo el mundo mágico estaba en guerra. Potter había muerto, todo estaba bajo el reinado del señor de las tinieblas. Cualquier persona cuya sangre no era pura, había sido esclavizada. Los traidores a la sangre habían sido eliminados, ya que Voldemort creía que aquello era un crimen peor que tener sangre sucia, ya que era una elección.

Así fue como toda la familia Weasley había sido eliminada. La más pequeña de todos había muerto tratando de salvar a su profundo amor, pero los demás lo hicieron en manos de mortífagos o del mismo Voldemort. Ron Weasley murió un día, mientras trataba de esconderse con su familia. Se había casado con Hermione y habían tenido un hijo, cuyo nombre era Dylan. Ahora tendría cinco años. Era hermoso, y era un retrato de su madre. Pero digo era, pues también murió en manos de mortífagos. Hermione estaba sola, nadie de los suyos había quedado. Trató de suicidarse varias veces, pero no lo logró. Estaba prófuga. La única esperanza que le quedaba eran sus padres. Imploraba que estuvieran bien. Les había cambiado el apellido, y modificado sus memorias en todo lo referente a esto, ya que Voldemort también había dominado el mundo muggle. Todo estaba perdido, yo no había vuelta atrás.

La chica lloró mucho todas sus pérdidas, ya que realmente había llegado a enamorarse de Ron, obviamente amaba a su niño, y a sus amigos.

Se casó queriendo a Ron, no amándolo. Lo que pasó es que había quedado embarazada, y no quedaba otra alternativa. Su verdadero amor siempre había sido cierta serpiente rubia. Pero era imposible, y también prohibido.

Hermione no podía creer como todavía estaba viva. Es decir, tantas veces intentó suicidarse, y por diferentes motivos seguía viva. Ya no podía más con tanto dolor: cualquier cosa que amaba estaba perdida, o prófuga. Como ella.

Esa vida no era vivir. Eso era una tortura permanente. Estaba segura de que si la sometían a varios cruciatus seguiría sintiendo el mismo dolor actual. Se preguntaba si moriría por este, rezaba por que así fuese.

Malfoy, los mortífagos y Voldemort sabían desde hace mucho donde se "escondía" Granger, pero querían el momento perfecto para eliminarla del mapa. Y ese era. Habían recién matado a sus padres, y querían refregárselo por la cara antes de darle el hechizo final.

Draco caminaba en un oscuro callejón. Lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. No tenía el valor suficiente para hacer lo que iba a hacer. De repente, le sonó el celular. Ese artefacto muggle les había resultado muy útil al fin de cuentas. En fin, era Zabini. Le dijo que antes de matarla tendría que secuestrarla. El otro mortífago era el encargado de tener cierta charla sobre los padres de la sangre sucia en lugar de Malfoy, solo por gratificación propia. También quería divertirse con ella un rato. Voldemort había cambiado de planes. Quería sacarle provecho a esa chica. Tal vez solo la convertiría en una esclava, quien sabe. Y así tenía que ser, Draco debía cumplir órdenes.

Siguió caminando, sin prestar atención a los que hacía. Se sentó dos segundos en un cajón de madera que descansaba contra un costado y meditó. ¿Realmente valía la pena seguir ese sufrimiento, o quería terminar su vida antes de seguir así? Quería, juraba que sí quería, pero no se atrevía. Sí. El gran Draco Malfoy le temía horrores a la muerte.

Se levantó y retomó su caminata. Cada vez se acercaba más a una puerta en el fondo del callejón. Una puerta de madera, bien camuflada con la roñosa pared, y bastante chiquita.

Unos gatos pasaban por ahí, mirándolo con terror en esos ojos amarillos. Draco sacó su varita. La mantuvo al frente. Siguió caminando derecho. Cuando llegó a la entrada, susurró: "Alohomora". Pero la puerta no cedió. Era de suponerse. No podía ser así de fácil. A parte venía del cerebro de Granger. Nada podía nunca ser fácil.

Pensó que hechizo podría realizar sin hacer mucho alboroto ni ruido. Nada venía a su mente. Estaba blanca. Tampoco se esforzaba mucho en pensar. Lo último que quería hacer era entrar allí. Pero no tenía otra alternativa. Aún habiendo decidido que entraría, ningún hechizo lo socorrió. No le quedó otra que lanzar el mismo hechizo que la profesora Umbridge había usado en quinto años para derribar las paredes de la sala de menesteres.

Se escucho un ruido sordo con la explosión. Después un grito femenino que no pertenecía a nadie más que a cierta castaña. Cuando el mortífago entró, se la encontró con los brazos agarrando sus rodillas, sentada en una esquina de ese cuarto. Era muy chiquito, apestaba a encerrado, y no tenía ni un solo lugar por donde se filtrara la luz. Al lado de la gryffindor, había un sándwich mordido por la mitad que seguramente se le cayó a la chica al escuchar la explosión. También había una linterna y una foto enmarcada en la que se encontraban todas las personas a quienes amaba: Estaban su hijo y esposo a la derecha. Seguido se encontraban sus padres, y después los Weasley. Al final de la fila estaban Harry y Ginny. La foto estaba empapada, probablemente por culpa de las lágrimas de la chica.

Tranquila Granger – le dijo Draco – realmente lo lamento, pero tengo una misión, y parte de ella es secuestrarte.

No, por favor, Malfoy ¡Suéltame!, ¡Déjame! ¡No me lleves! – gritaba Hermione mientras el chico la agarraba con mucha fuerza, y a la vez delicadeza, y la sacaba de ese cuarto.

Como no paraba de gritar no le quedó otra que tirarle un hechizo aturdidor. Hermione cayó inconsciente en los brazos del chico, quien muy a su pesar, se dirigió al lugar que de ahora en más sería el cautiverio de Hermione.


	2. En cautiverio

Capítulo 2: "En cautiverio"

Draco depositó a la chica con sumo cuidado sobre el acolchado de la cama de lo que de ahora en más sería su celda. Era un cuarto pequeño, con unas diminutas ventanas en la parte superior para que se filtrara la luz del día. El piso era de alfombra, y la puerta era de madera. Había una cama contra un costado (se veía muy confortable), pero nada más que eso, y una tecla para prender y apagar la lamparita que colgaba del techo.

El rubio la miró por última vez, y dándole un beso en la frente salió de ese lugar. Nadie sabía la tristeza que tenía. Mientras caminaba de vuelta a su "oficina", si es que se podía llamar así, se puso a pensar nuevamente si valía la pena lo que hacía. Tampoco es que con ello gozara de algún privilegio, es más, simplemente tenía un mísero cuarto al que los mortífagos llamaban oficina, en donde por turnos, Zabini y el se quedaban a cuidar a los presos.

Sabía que si Hermione moría, si ella, su único amor, la persona a la que siempre quiso, moría, el seguiría tras ella. Pero era tan cobarde que ni siquiera tenía el valor de no haberla secuestrado. Aunque hubiese sido estúpido, ya que todos sabían su paradero. Prefería ser él quien lo hiciera. Por lo menos habría algo de delicadeza y cariño de por medio.

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo por ella. Lo que no sabía era qué demonios hacer. Si la sacaba de allí, aunque sería muy obvio quien fue, y muy difícil, también sería tonto, pues en cualquier lugar donde estuviese, la atraparían. ¡Por favor! Era Lord Voldemort quien la buscaba desde un principio. Y siempre quiso acabar con ella. Draco no entendía por qué el retraso, pero en fin, nadie se puede esconder de él.

Pensó mil maneras de sacarla, mientras estaba sentado allí "vigilando", (en su opinión algo inútil, pues nadie sin varita podría escapar). Pero eran órdenes de su señor, y sabía que debía cumplirlas. La entrada inoportuna de Zabini los sacó de sus pensamientos. Este le anunció que tenía que ir a hablar con Hermione, pero Draco le advirtió que probablemente siguiera dormida debido al hechizo que tuvo que usar para que se callase.

Entonces, el otro mortífago decidió esperar un poco más, mientras tomaba un café con Malfoy. Hizo aparecer dos tazas, trajo una silla y se sentó del otro lado del escritorio de su compañero. Draco quería aprovechar el momento para sacarle información, ya que sabía que Zabini estaba rumbo a ser la próxima mano derecha del señor oscuro. Suponía que algo debía saber.

Estúpida Granger, - comenzó Draco – ni me imagino las cosas que el señor oscuro quiere hacer con ella.

Mmm, yo algo sé… - dudó en decir Blaise – si quieres te cuento, pero debes jurar que no lo comentarás.

Claro, ¡pero cuéntame de una vez! – trató Draco de mostrar entusiasmo mezclado con malicia.

Bueno, creo que está reclutando gente…de todo tipo… - dijo Blaise refiriéndose a su condición sanguínea - para formar una especie de ejército o simplemente para tener mas seguidores…no lo sé. En fin, lo que quiere es borrarle a todos la memoria y enseñarles a luchar, para en un futuro poder derrotar a todas las criaturas que se opongan a él. Quiere terminar de dominar el mundo. Esos son sus planes. Pondrá a todos bajo sus leyes. Dominará cualquier cosa que sea posible dominar. Al borrar sus memorias, la información nueva que todos recibirán deberá ser la adecuada para que tengan un espíritu valiente, y con los principios básicos de las artes oscuras y nuevas y avanzadas maneras de pelear.

Oh, veo que es algo realmente importante. ¿Y cómo va la recolección de personas? - preguntó el rubio.

Bastante bien. Faltan unos pocos para llegar a los diez mil. – contestó Blaise.

Pero si falta tan poca gente, y si el ejército es inmenso, ¿Por qué no mató directamente a Herm… a Granger, como eran sus planes desde un principio?

Porque yo le pedí que no lo hiciera. Quiero tener una pequeña "charla persuasiva" con ella. – dijo Zabini con una especie de sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Qué quieres exactamente de ella? – inquirió Malfoy.

Poseerla. – contestó con tal simpleza que parecía que hubiera dicho que iba a llover.

A Draco le hirvió la sangre, puesto que eso sería lo último que ese estúpido iría a hacerle mientras él estuviera presente. ¿Cómo se atrevía a querer hacerle algo a Hermione? Ni que el fuera alguien tan importante como para tener tales caprichos.

Bueno, pero lamento decirte que tendrás que venir mañana, a la hora que te toca hacer guardia, ya que ahora de nada te serviría puesto que como ya te he dicho, Granger sigue dormida.

Si, eso es lo que haré. Si no me equivoco, a las personas que están aquí encarceladas se les lavará la cabeza la semana entrante. Ya les queda poco uso de su propia razón. – pronunció Zabini con un asquerosa sonrisa, y salió del cuarto en el que se encontraban.

Draco se quedó pensando. Tenía que hacer algo para que Zabini no intente nada el día siguiente, y antes de la próxima semana tenía que sacar a Hermione de ahí. Si no sería su fin. Ya no sería más la misma Hermione Granger, ya no sería más la persona de quien estaba enamorado desde hace tiempo.

Pensó y pensó. Pero parecía en vano. Decidió ir a echarle un vistazo a la chica. Abrió la puerta dos milímetros. Tenía miedo de que reaccione de una manera extraña, y le pegue al entrar o algo así. Pero nada de eso sucedió, ya que ella seguía en el mismo lugar en donde el la había dejado.

Se acercó a la cama. La miró de arriba abajo. Estaba muy sucia, y descuidada. Tenía las uñas bastante largas, roñosas, el pelo enmarañado, y la ropa desgarrada. Estar huyendo no le había sentado muy bien, pero aún así seguía tan bella como siempre, pensó Draco.

Le acarició la frente con el dedo gordo. ¡Qué lindó era tocarla! Era una sensación dulce, le daba como cosquillas. Pasó su mano por el pelo castaño. Ante este tacto, la chica hizo unos sonidos, pero siguió dormida.

Draco no podía parar de contemplarla. ¿Cómo podía haber aguantado tanto tiempo amándola en secreto, con lo hermosa que era? No tenía respuesta, pero ya tenía una meta fija en su cabeza. La salvaría de allí. Él sería el encargado. Así como la metió, la sacaría. Mucho de lo que le estaba sucediendo era su culpa. Todavía no tenía ningún plan, pero lo encontraría.

Te prometo que te sacaré de esta Hermione, - dijo en voz alta.

La chica entreabrió los ojos. Esta vez la había despertado. Pero estaba muy débil y Draco sabía eso. El hechizo la había dejado muy dolorida y cansada. Pobrecita. No podía pensar otra cosa viéndola así. Tan indefensa.

Malfoy, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿QUÉ HAGO YO AQUÍ? – gritó en un susurro, como pudo. Estaba muy cansada, y aunque quisiera gritarle mil cosas, no podía. Aún significaba algo en su vida. Aunque sea un mísero recuerdo, pero algo era.

Bueno, cállate y escucha. Estás encerrada, gracias a mí. De todos modos te hubieran atrapado, pero no puedo evitar culparme. Te juro, Granger, que yo nunca quise nada de esto para ti. – dijo el chico muy rápido, - te quieren esclavizar. Borrarte la memoria, lavarte la cabeza y usarte como una guerrera contra las bestias, como a diez mil personas más. En realidad el señor oscuro quería matarte hace rato, pero Zabini te quiere violar. Por eso el retraso.

Hermione estaba atónita. ¡Qué horror! ¡Su vida apestaba! ¿Por qué Draco le decía todo eso si era su secuestrador? ¿Qué diablos le importaba a él que fuera de su endemoniada vida? ¡Cómo deseaba estar muerta antes que seguir sufriendo! ¡Maldito Zabini! ¡Lo que le faltaba! ¡Qué retrasen su muerte! ¡Con lo que la anhelaba!

Ah – es todo lo que pudo decir.

Escucha, Granger, yo TE JURO que te voy a sacar de esta, te lo prometo- le dijo el chico.

Ah, si…gracias. Pero, ¿Por qué? – le dijo la chica, muy confundida.

No lo sé, simplemente quiero. – le contestó. Pero escucha, mañana Zabini vendrá por ti. Te ruego que no dejes que te toque. Trataré de hacer todo lo posible para ello, pero dudo poder detenerlo. El poder que nuestro señor le está dando se le está subiendo a la cabeza, y está queriendo cosas que no se merece, y que nadie en su sano juicio le daría. – terminó Draco.

Está bien, haré lo que pueda. – dijo Hermione sin fuerzas, y con esto, cayó desmayada otra vez en la cama.

Draco la volvió a acariciar, la tapó y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Estaban tibios.

Salió de ese encierro. Cuando volvió a su oficina, empezó a recordar la reciente conversación. Hermione había perdido ese brillo en los ojos que antes la caracterizaba, y que a él tanto lo enloquecía.

Decidió ponerse las pilas y pensar un plan para mañana. ¡Ese Zabini la llegaba a tocar y se las tendría que ver con todo su enojo! Pero… ¿Cómo ayudarla? ¡Mierda! Nunca fue original con las ideas y dudaba de que pudiera serlo ahora. También debía pensar en un rescate antes de que Voldemort venga a desmemoriarla. No podía permitirlo. Aunque su vida dependiera de ello, él la salvaría. Lo juró, y él nunca faltaba a su palabra. Muy en el fondo, al final de toda esa oscuridad, donde acababa ese sometimiento, seguía existiendo aquel Malfoy arrogante que lo único que quiere y desea es ser feliz y del cual él siempre estuvo orgulloso.

Por otro lado, al despertar de su reciente desmayo, Hermione seguía sorprendida por la manera en la que el chico la había tratado. ¿Por qué quería ayudarla? Era una pregunta recurrente, sin duda alguna. Tenía que escapar de allí, salir. Si no la mataban de todos modos, no quería servirle al asesino de todo lo que alguna vez amó, de las personas a quienes quería.

Pensando eso, llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía por qué morir. Solamente sería una satisfacción para Voldemort y sus seguidores (al parecer de todos a excepción de Draco), y nadie se beneficiaría. Así que decidió vengarse. ¡Qué linda palabra!, ahora que lo pensaba con más claridad. Vengaría a todos. A su familia, a sus amigos, a su esposo e hijos. Voldemort iba a pagar todo lo que hizo. Por lo menos, morir teniendo un propósito, no era lo mismo que morir de pena, o por cansancio. No, definitivamente no era lo mismo; ahora tenía algo por que luchar. Ahora quería venganza. Y si había entendido bien, Draco la iba a ayudar.

Hermione nunca se había reído tanto de la muerte. Realmente resultaba algo divertido.

El primer paso era resolver cómo salir de allí. Pero antes de eso, tenía que lograr esquivar una violación que cada vez se le hacía más cercana. Esperaba que Merlín la ayudase esta vez.

Por ende había dos personas a pocos metros de distancia, buscando la misma respuesta, buscando una solución. Qué probablemente les costaría horrores encontrar, pero que sin duda alcanzarían.


	3. La capa

Capítulo 3: "La capa"

Al día siguiente, Draco estaba muy nervioso. Probablemente menos que Hermione, ya que no sería él la víctima del porvenir. En fin, no tenía nada planeado, y en menos de dos horas Zabini llegaría, y se cuestionaba mil veces que le diría.. "No, no la toques, yo la amo". Si, claro. Justo. Eso era totalmente convincente y le aseguraba un futuro a salvo para ambos. Ya eran casi las siete de la tarde.

Se puso a revisar nuevamente, como durante toda la noche en la cual no pegó un ojo, todos los acontecimientos. Algo que lo ayudase a salvar a Hermione. Pensó, y se detuvo en un pequeño detalle. No podía darle a Hermione su varita, porque todas las de los presos las tenía Zabini, y una cualquiera no funcionaría. No para sacarla de allí a salvo. Entonces le vino a la mente lo que necesitaba: Cuando Voldemort venció a Harry en la última batalla, se quedó con la capa de invisibilidad de este. Y Draco bien recordaba donde la había puesto: Estaba guardada en una cajonera en la sala de reuniones de los mortífagos en su mansión. En la mansión Malfoy. Sería muy fácil entrar, el problema era cómo hacerlo sin que sospechen una razón. Hacía ya años que el no era dueño de entrar a su casa sin ser cuestionado. Siempre tenía que dar razones, siempre. Y ahora con este nuevo plan del señor oscuro todo sería el doble de difícil. Pero lo que sea por salvarla.

Se apareció en la entrada de la mansión, como siempre lo hacía. Aparte tenía que ahorrar el mayor tiempo posible. Si no lograba sacar a Hermione de ahí iba a tener que aguantarse al inhumano de Zabini. Y vaya que no podría hacer nada entonces, no sin que parezca sospechoso.

Entró en la mansión, y como tenía previsto, se acercaron los padres de Crabbe y de Goyle a preguntarle el motivo de su visita. Draco pensaba que ya estaban viejecitos para seguir sirviéndole a Voldemort. Ambas parejas habían tenido a sus hijos ya rodeando los cuarenta años cada uno. Se podría ya decir que eran unos viejos molestos. Aparte de eso, Draco siempre los odió porque su pasatiempo favorito era compararse con su padre: Con Lucius Malfoy. Como si alguna vez le hubieran llegado aunque sea a los talones.

Esta es mi casa, ¿no les parece una buena razón? – dijo Draco sarcásticamente, sabiendo que hasta que no dijera algo convincente no lo dejarían seguir adelante.

No te hagas el irónico Draco. – le reprochó la madre de Crabbe – Sabes muy bien que si no tienes una razón importante, no puedes entrar.

Vengo a hablar con mi padre. Es un asunto de sumo riesgo, y no quiero que mi madre se entere. Por eso no me gustaría que hagan correr la voz de que estoy aquí. ¿Harían eso por el mejor amigo de sus hijos? – dijo Draco tratando de sonar muy convincente.

Está bien, pero ve rápido. – accedieron las mujeres de las parejas.

Gracias, sabía que podía confiar en ustedes. Ya salgo, son solo un cruce de palabras – dijo el chico con una media sonrisa de victoria.

Empezó a correr escaleras arriba, sabiendo que después tendría que bajar de nuevo por las otras, rumbo a las sala de reuniones que se encontraba en el piso que estaba dejando.

Corrió por el pasillo que conectaba muchas habitaciones, y donde al final se encontraba la otra escalera. Pero algo lo hizo detenerse en seco. La voz de su madre. Ella y Lucius estaban discutiendo.

Escuchaste bien, Narcisa. – decía el mortífago.

Si, sé que escuché bien. Pero no quiero, Lucius, trata de convencerlo de lo contrario. – le rogaba la mujer.

No puedo, y tu bien lo sabes. Nadie puede discutir sus órdenes – le decía el señor Malfoy.

¡Sabes cómo acaban aquellos que se convierten en su mano derecha Lucius! – le gritó la mujer.

Si, lo se. Y eso es lo último que quiero para Draco. Pero si no acepta, nos matará a todos. A él primero, por su puesto, ya que es SU decisión. – decía Malfoy.

No quiero que nuestro hijo muera, porque sé que a la largo lo hará – decía Narcisa mientras lloraba a moco tendido en el hombro de su esposo.

Tranquila cariño. Primero Draco se tiene que casar con Parkinson. Acuérdate que es uno de los requisitos. Mientras más pospongamos la boda, mejor será.

Si, pero ¿cuánto tiempo podemos hacer eso? Un par de meses, a lo sumo. Después se tendrá que casar, y a la primera misión morirá. Recuerda que mal herido viniste tú cuanto fuiste el punto de sufrimiento de Voldemort. – le recordó la mujer rubia.

Si, lo recuerdo, pero lo mío fue porque quiso vengarse porque no "cumplí sus expectativas", según dijo él, en la misión anterior. – opinó Lucius.

¿A qué te refieres? ¿Dices que Draco lo defraudó? ¿Que hizo algo mal? ¿Andará en algo raro nuestro hijo? – cuestionaba y pensaba la mujer. Se la notaba desesperada.

No lo sé cariño, no lo sé. – le repetía Lucius una y otra vez, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su señora.

Draco sintió un silencio, y supuso que de un momento a otro saldrían de la habitación. Así que empezó a correr rumbo a la escalera, con las palabras que escucho retumbando en su mente. ¿Sospecharía Voldemort que quería salvar a Hermione? Bueno, de todos modos ahora no era importante. Necesitaba esa capa urgente.

Bajó corriendo, mirando para todos lados. Cuando llegó al final de la escalera, abrió la puerta del salón. Entro con sumo cuidado, procurando no hacer ningún ruido. Las ventanas que solían estar abiertas, ahora estaban con las cortinas corridas: no se filtraba ni una gota de luz. Eso le hizo recordar aún más a la época en la que vivían. Le hizo recordar a cuando estaba en primaria, y tuvo que estudiar con esos estúpidos muggles la época del Terror en Francia. Aunque esto era realmente mucho peor.

Sacó su varita y susurró "lumus". Se acercó a la cajonera, y empezó a revisar, echando vistazos a la puerta de vez en cuando. Encontró la capa, y salió corriendo, sin escuchar a sus espaldas una voz muy fría que decía "Tonto, lo sabía", con toda la malicia posible.

Salió de la mansión saludando y agradeciéndoles a los padres de sus amigos la entrada, y diciéndoles que había estado buscando a su padre pero que no lo encontró. Por suerte se marchó inmediatamente después de esto, porque segundos más tarde Lucius bajaba tomado de la mano de su esposa por las mismas escaleras que Draco había utilizado.

Se apareció de nuevo en la oficina. La búsqueda le había tomado más de lo esperado. Haber escuchado a sus padres conversando, no estaba en sus planes.

Pero cuando se volteó, su mundo se vino abajo. Vio a Zabini saliendo de la celda de Hermione, con una repugnante cara de satisfecho. Maldijo por dentro. Ese inmundo cerdo cochino la había tocado, se había abusado de ella. No encontraba otra explicación para su sonrisa. El idiota había llegado antes de lo acordado, maldita bestia.

Había defraudado a su amada, sin siquiera pensar en lo que habría sufrido. Veía a Blaise acercarse, y el odio en su interior crecía descomunalmente, sin mencionar las ganas de romperle la cara que tenía. Pero no podía hacerlo sin darle explicaciones. A menos que lo matara… era una alternativa tentadora. No podía, después tendría que dar más explicaciones, y era mucho. Probablemente las consecuencias lo sacarían del puesto que tenía. Quería seguir siendo el guardia de esa cárcel. Prefería aguantarse la bronca, el enojo, y poder ir más tarde a ver a Hermione.

Blaise entró a la oficina, se sentó, y se llenó los pulmones de aire, sonando realmente exhausto y satisfecho. Draco pensaba en eso, y maldecía y apretaba los puños. Luego, Zabini habló.

Esa mocosa no es tan difícil como esperaba. Entonces sí funciona. – murmuró mas para sí que para Draco.

¿Perdón? – dijo el rubio.

No, digo que pensé que opondría mucha más resistencia. Y sin embargo al poco tiempo se cansó, y cedió. Ya debe estar cansada de luchar, pobre escoria. – dijo Blaise.

¿Y qué cosa funciona? – inquirió el Malfoy.

No, nada, deja. Me tengo que ir, cubre mi turno por favor.

Si, claro. – accedió Draco, sabiendo que si no fuera por las desesperadas ganas que tenía de abrazar a las castaña lo mandaría a freír churros.

A Draco se le revolvieron las tripas. ¿Cómo que se había cansado de oponer resistencia, y que había cedido? Seguro que ese cerdo le dio algo, o le tiró algún hechizo.

Pasaron unos minutos desde que el chico se fue, y cuando no había monos en la costa, se fue a la celda de Hermione. Era la quinta puerta contando desde la oficina. Draco no sabía que otro prisionero había, ya que solo entreabría un poquito las puertas de madera, y pasaba un pedazo de pan y un vaso de leche. Claro que a Hermione había decidido llevarle comida como la gente.

En fin, cuando llegó a la puerta y entró, se encontró con una chica dormida, semi-vestida. Tenía los pantalones puestos y solo el corpiño. Al parecer se había quedado profundamente planchada mientras se vestía. Tenía la remera agarrada entre sus manos.

Draco se acercó a ella. La sacudió un poco. Ella en seguida se despertó. Pero, o estaba muy dormida, o estaba tonta, porque no reaccionaba. Draco chaqueó sus dedos delante de sus ojos, esperando algún tipo de movimiento, pero ella solo dijo "estoy despierta".

Hermione, escucha, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Te tiró algún hechizo el cerdo ese? – le repitió unas cuantas veces.

Me dio un vaso de leche chocolatada. Mmm. Mi favorita. Pero sabía algo raro, pero estaba realmente deliciosa. Después de un rato, cuando me la acabé, ya me sentía flotando. Y no recuerdo que pasó Draco. Me desperté y te encontré a ti.

¡Seguro que te drogó ese miserable hijo de su condenada madre! – murmuró enfurecido Draco.

Tranquilo Draco, me siento bien. – dijo ella acariciándole el cachete con suma delicadeza.

El se quedó quieto ante esta reacción, pero decidió sentarse al lado de ella. Después, Hermione lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. Draco la agarró por la cintura, la levantó un poquito, y la apoyó sobre su falda. La acunó, y luego la muchacha volvió a caer en un sueño profundo. El se quedó un rato observándola, acariciándole el cabello. Era hermosa por donde la mirara. Por otro lado se pudo a pensar, y lo puso contento el hecho de que no recordara nada de lo que Zabini le había hecho. Le siguió acariciando la mejilla, y escuchó a Hermione susurrar un "Dylan, cielo, siempre te amaré hijo, vuelve." A Draco se le resbaló una lágrima. Su amada sufría. ¿Y cómo no? ¡Si había perdido todo! La levantó delicadamente, y la acomodó en la cama. Le dio un beso en la frente. Luego agarró la capa, y se la puso es sus manos.

Necesitaba que supiera como salir de allí. Ahora estaba muy drogada como para planear algo. Y el se caía de sueño. Necesitaba que al otro día Zabini lo viera primero a él irse, y que luego se escapara Hermione. Si no sospecharían de él.

Le dio una última mirada, y salió del cuarto. Mañana sería un nuevo día, ojala todo saliera bien.


	4. Una huída

Capítulo 4: "Una huída"

Al despertar, Hermione se encontró con esa capa que no dudó en reconocer como la de Harry, tirada al costado de su cama.

La primera idea que se le vino a la cabeza fue usarla para escapar, no por nada siempre fue la chica más rápida en unir cabos en el colegio.

Se levantó, y se miró a si misma. Tenía la misma ropa que hace unos días, y apestaba. Daría cualquier cosa por un buen baño. No, daría cualquier cosa por estar en libertad, o mejor aún, muerta de una vez. Maldita cobardía. Pero se puso a pensar en su único objetivo en la vida, vengar a su familia, y eso la reanimó un poco. Se paró, se refregó los ojos, y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, con la cabeza en blanco. Luego se apoyó en una esquina, y se deslizó hasta el piso. Lloró. Si, lloró. Hacía unos días había llegado a pensar que las lágrimas se le habían acabado, pero claramente no era así.

Cuando logró calmarse, empezó a pensar en maneras de salir de allí, pero fue interrumpida por Zabini, quien entró, le tiró un beso volador y dijo "¿Te gustó lo de ayer princesa?". Ante esto, Hermione se quedó totalmente perpleja, pues no recordaba haber hecho nada raro ayer. Decidió dar vuelta la cara y evitar su mirada. Zabini le dio una última mirada que estaba llena de odio y deseo, y se marchó dejando sobre la cama un poco de alguna especie rara de sopa y un vaso de agua. A Hermione la traicionaba el hambre, así que contra su voluntad se comió la sopa. En realidad la devoró.

Cuando terminó, se sentó apoyada en la puerta, queriendo retomar sus pensamientos, pero escuchó una voz muy familiar afuera; Era la voz de Draco. Al parecer se estaba marchando. Al oír su voz, recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Se acordó haber hablado con el, y haber estado abrazándolo. Se sintió reconfortada, y le vinieron unas extrañas ganas de tenerlo cerca. Volvió su vista a la capa. Tenía que escapar ya. No aguantaba un maldito minuto más allí. Increíblemente su vida la estaba pasando de insulto en insulto, cosa que ella nunca había hecho. Estaba decidido: ni bien se volviera a abrir la puerta, ni bien sintiera pasos, se pondría esa capa, y saldría del edificio sin más rodeos. La pregunta que ahora deambulaba por su cabeza era cómo rayos había llegado esa capa ahí. Y entonces recordó la noche anterior, y el haber sido recostada por Draco en esa cama, y sentir las suavidad de la capa de invisibilidad en sus manos.

Así que era él quien se la había dejado. Que raro sonaba el haber estado abrazada con Draco. Estaba resurgiendo en ella el extraño cariño que sentía por el en Hogwarts.

Suponía que la próxima visita a esa especie de celda donde estaba encerrada sería para la cena, así que se tendría que llenar de paciencia. Se volvió a acostar, y se quedó dormida enseguida. Al parecer lo que había hecho el día anterior, aunque no sabía lo que era, la había dejado muy cansada y con un extraño dolor de cabeza, probablemente causado por la droga.

Por otro lado, Draco estaba en el cuarto de un hotel. No tenía la más mínima intención de volver a la mansión Malfoy ni de dar explicaciones a nadie. Su único pensamiento en ese momento era qué andaría haciendo Hermione, si había encontrado la capa, y si había logrado escapar.

Decidió que no podía quedarse más allí sin hacer nada, y que iba a volver al lugar donde Hermione estaba encerrada y sacar sus dudas. Sería algo sospechoso verlo tan temprano por ahí, pero que más daba. Moría de ansias por saber cómo estaba. Nunca antes le había importado alguien más que no fuese el, así que se sentía raro.

Salió del hotel, pagó la noche de su estadía, y se encaminó hacia el cautiverio de Granger. En el camino, se cruzó con un par de caras conocidas que lo miraron con algo de respeto y miedo en sus ojos, pero no les dio importancia. Se puso a pensar en lo horrible que lucían las calles ahora, que todo estaba bajo en dominio del señor tenebroso. Ya no quedaba casi nadie, solo mortífagos y magos que si bien no se quisieron unir a la oscuridad, tampoco se opusieron, y Voldemort decidió dejarlos pasar e irlos trabajando de a poco, hasta que se dieran cuenta de lo que les convenía. Tampoco había animales, ya que se les había mandado a matar a todos por si eran animagos. Era, sin duda, lo mas triste que Draco había visto en toda su vida.

Siguió caminando por el callejón Diagon, el lugar más horrible del mundo actualmente. Era el más peligroso, pero el era un Malfoy, nadie le iba siquiera a dirigir una mirada. Caminó confiado hasta entrar a un negocio, cuyo dueño lo miró y le hizo un gesto afirmativo. Draco entró al fondo de un callejón por la puerta trasera del local, donde había una puerta trampa. La abrió, y comenzó a descender por una escalera que había. Unos minutos más tarde, la escalera se tornó en subida, y Draco continuó su ascenso. Al llegar a la otra puerta trampa, la abrió y se encontró con su oficina vacía. Escuchó susurrar un "gracias" que venía del aire, y sintió el ruido de unos pasos en la escalera por la que el acababa de subir.

Entonces comprendió que esa voz provenía de Granger. Instintivamente se le dibujó una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Caminó hacia la especie de celda, esperando no encontrar a nadie, pero lo que vio fue mejor que nada. Estaba Zabini, en el piso, agarrándose su estómago y susurrando palabras como "maldita perra" o "maldita sangre sucia". En ese momento Draco comprendió que debería empezar con la fase de la actuación. Se agachó sobre su compañero y le preguntó cosas como: "¿Cómo estás Blaise?" "¿Dónde está Granger?" "¿Qué te pasó?" y esas preguntas cuyas respuestas eran mas que obvias.

Zabini se levantó con sumo esfuerzo y le contó todo a Draco, quien puso una increíble cara se sorpresa. "Y lo que más me preocupa es el castigo del señor oscuro" dijo Blaise como última frase de su relato.

Para sorpresa de Draco, Zabini pensaba cosas como que Hermione se había transformado en una fuerza que lo empujo, o que se había desaparecido, y nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza que tenía puesta la capa de invisibilidad. Lo mejor de eso es que nadie sospecharía de él.

¿Cómo le digo al señor oscuro lo que pasó Malfoy, eh? ¿Cómo? – preguntó Blaise con gran temor en su voz.

No le sé Zabini, y no es por tirarte abajo, pero seguro que ya lo debe saber. – le dijo tratando de no sonar maléfico, aunque es su interior rebosaba de alegría.

¿Por qué no se pudo escapar cuando TU estabas a cargo, eh? – le dijo Zabini con malicia.

Porque YO no lo hubiera permitido. No soy tan ineficiente como tú. – le contestó Draco, y se marchó de ese lugar.

Hermione siguió caminando por esa escalera al igual que Draco lo había hecho anteriormente. Salio por la puerta trampa, e ingresó al local. El hombre miró la puerta al abrirse, y Hermione llegó a pensar que la había descubierto, pero este no le dio la menor importancia, bajo la vista, y siguió contando el dinero que estaba en su caja registradora. Cuando se dio vuelta, Hermione, que ya había llegado a la puerta de entrada, la abrió y salió del lugar.

Minutos más tarde, Draco salió por el mismo lugar que la gryffindor, pero el dueño no le dio la menor importancia y siguió en lo suyo. Sus planes eran buscar a Hermione, pero era más que obvio que no la iba a localizar. Ella no era tan estúpida como para sacarse la capa de encima.

Lo primero que supuso es que trataría de encontrar a Olivander para conseguir otra varita, porque el local de este estaba aún en pie. Pero ella no sabía que el proveedor de varitas estaba al servicio del señor oscuro. Así que si no la encontraba antes, probablemente Olivander la delataría.

No, pensándolo mejor no creía que Hermione fuera tan estúpida. No se dejaría ver por nadie. Simplemente tenía que robar una varita y listo. Si, eso es probablemente lo que ella iba a hacer.

Por otro lado, Hermione llegó a las mismas deducciones que el rubio. Por ende, trató de buscar a alguien que estuviera descuidado para poder quitarle su varita. Pero ¿a quién? ¡Si no había un alma en el callejón! Bueno, entonces tendría que buscar un lugar para dormir.

Pero mientras ella pensaba esto, se quedó paralizada. Unos metros atrás de ella se encontraba Malfoy.

Sabes, deberías tener más cuidado. Se te ven los pies. – Dijo el chico, y se fue acercando a ella - Escucha, tápate bien. Alquilaré una habitación en un hotel y nos quedaremos un tiempo allí. Procura no hacer ningún ruido. – le dedicó una sonrisa y empezó a caminar rumbo al lugar donde se había alojado la noche anterior.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Draco se dirigió al mostrador y ella a la ventana. Miró el cielo: Hasta entonces no se había fijado que estaba muy nublado. Pero no le importaba. Era increíble sentirse libre, poder salir de esa miserable habitación. Se sentía, después de una semana, al fin algo contenta. Sonrió para si misma.

Buenas tardes señor Malfoy, ¿desea una habitación?- le dijo el señor detrás del mostrador.

Si, pero que sea para dos por favor. Tal vez mi madre venga a visitarme en un rato. Es una señora rubia, alta y elegante. Si la ve, déjela pasar por favor.

Como usted quiera, no hay problema. Tome su llave, es el segundo piso, habitación 26. – le indicó el hombre.

Bueno, gracias.

Hermione se acercó y le dio un tironcito a la camisa del chico como para indicarle que estaba ahí y que lo seguiría. Llamó al ascensor, y entraron. Draco marcó el piso 2.


	5. Avada Kedavra

Capítulo 5: "Avada Kedavra"

Subieron en un inquietante silencio. Salieron del ascensor, Hermione todavía bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Cuando entraron a la habitación 26, Draco rompió el silencio.

Me alegra que pudieras escapar. – le dijo.

Si, a mi también. No aguantaba estar un segundo más encerrada. No tienes una idea de la satisfacción que me provocó el pegarle a Zabini. Fue mágico.

Si, bueno…en fin. Granger¿Qué piensas hacer con tu vida? – le preguntó sin más rodeos.

Pienso vengar a toda mi familia. A todos, haciendo que aquellos que se encargaron de destruirla lo paguen. Que sufran más de lo que yo sufrí. Lo veo difícil, porque significaría torturarlos hasta la muerte, pero no me importa. Juro que lo pagarán, así me muera en el intento. Si total, lo último que me interesa es vivir. No vivo por mi, vivo por un propósito. Y cuando cumpla con él, me podré suicidar en paz.

No hables así. Escucha, se lo que sientes. Yo puedo vivir en paz, sin esconderme de nadie, pero aún así preferiría estar muerto.

¿Por qué le dijiste a ese hombre lo de tu madre, si sabes que no va a venir? – le preguntó Hermione.

Por que los únicos que saben que esta muerta somos los mortífagos y tú, ya que te lo estoy contando. Aparte sería sospechoso pedir una habitación para dos si solo entro yo¿No te parece? – contestó.

- ¿Muerta? - preguntó Hermione alarmada.

- Si, al parecer el señor oscuro no tuvo misericordia esta vez, como era de saber. - contestó Draco.- Pero ya cambia de tema¿Quieres? -

Si, si. Ahora mi mayor problema es dónde voy a esconderme mientras planeo mi venganza. No tengo dinero, y nadie puede verme. Por suerte tengo la capa de invisibilidad. Por cierto, gracias Malfoy. – se apresuró a decir.

No hay por qué. – le dijo este.

Lo que no entiendo es por qué tanta ayuda, si siempre me odiaste. – le cuestionó la chica.

Nunca te odié, simplemente eres hija de muggles. Ya sabes, diferencias sociales. Todas las que me hiciste, me las merecía, así que realmente no encuentro el motivo por el cual tendrías que caerme mal. Aparte, necesito encontrar un motivo para vivir. Si aunque sea te ayudo a ti a vengar a tu gente, ya bastaría. Por lo menos tú tuviste alguien quien te quiso. Y ahora tienes algo por qué pelear. A mí, en cambio, no me afectó en nada la muerte de mi madre. Simplemente me dijeron que había cometido un error, y que por eso había sido castigada. El señor de las tinieblas no tiene misericordia. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Yo estoy dispuesto a perderlo todo, pero ella no lo estaba. Ella quería seguir en su bando. Solo que le importaba lo que me pasase. Igual, nunca me quiso, ni yo a ella, y lo sé. Así que, eso no es un motivo por el cuál pelear. Si no estaba arrepentida de haberse unido a Voldemort, como yo lo estoy, no me importa lo que fue de ella. Por ende tu motivo es real. Lucharé por el. – dijo.

Gracias.

Bueno, sabes que estoy de tu lado. Pagaré este hotel siempre, te puedes quedar aquí y moverte con la capa. Todo, me entiendes, TODO está rodeado por mortífagos, así que manéjate con cuidado. – le aconsejó el rubio.

De acuerdo, gracias. Ahora solo me vendría bien dormir un poco.

Si, también a mí. – Dijo el chico.

Ambos se acostaron en las camas, y se quedaron dormidos al instante. Cuando se despertaran, ya con la mente más clara y despejada, pensarían es un plan de acción.

Por otro lado, Voldemort no tardó en enterarse de la ineficiencia de Zabini, y decidió tomar las riendas del asunto, por ende lo mandó a llamar.

El señor de las tinieblas no tenía un lugar fijo. Pero ahora que se había enterado de la estupidez de uno de sus seguidores, había decidido parar en la mansión Malfoy. Los mortífagos se encargaron de prepararle todo un sector de la casa para el.

Estaba sentado en una especie de escritorio, cuando tocaron la puerta. Zabini entró.

Se inclinó, haciendo una reverencia.

¿Me llamó, mi señor? le preguntó.

Si, inútil. – le contestó muy fríamente.

Lo siento, señor, no fue mi intención. Es que esa sangre sucia es inteligente. No sé lo que hizo, ni cómo lo hizo, pero logró escabullirse la muy perra.

No te pedí que hablaras Zabini. Aunque me parece bien que lo hayas hecho, porque estas acaban de ser tus últimas palabras.

¡No, mi señor! – rogó el mortífago.

Avada Kedavra. – pronunció claramente Voldemort, apuntándolo muy tranquilamente con su varita.

Zabini cayó muerto en el piso. Voldemort le echó una última mirada, y volvió a sus asuntos (N/A: Me encanta matar a Zabini, no se si se nota). Un rato después, salió del lugar, y en el camino le pidió a Malfoy padre que recogiera los restos del compañero de su hijo. Lucius obedeció sin ningún problema, sabiendo que si su señor le daba a su hijo el puesto de mano derecha, que hasta recién era de Zabini, y se cometía algún error, terminaría igual. Y no quería eso, ya era suficiente con la muerte de su esposa, que aunque jamás lo fuera a admitir, le dolió.

Habían pasado dos o tres horas cuando Draco se despertó por fin. Se volteó hacia Hermione, ya que antes le estaba dando la espalda. Ella seguía profundamente dormida. La miró. No podía creer que fuese tan linda. Sin duda le seguía gustando tanto como en el colegio. Ella siempre fue inalcanzable, y seguía siéndolo. Pero se sentía tan bien tenerla cerca y aunque sea poder observarla. Ahora que la ayudaría a vengar a su familia, se sentía bien. Haría algo por ella, y algo con su insulsa vida.

Hermione se movió. Abrió los ojos, probablemente porque sentía la mirada de Draco clavada en ella. Lo miró a los ojos. Tenían un brillo especial.

Estoy muy sucia, - dijo ella.

Si, das asco. – afirmó el.

Mejor voy a tomar un baño. – contestó mirándolo con una sonrisa provocada por su pequeño chiste y una mirada asesina.

Hermione se levantó. Tomó la toalla que se encontraba sobre su cama y se metió al baño, donde había una bata.

Será mejor que enjuagues tu ropa y te quedes con la bata de baño cuando salgas. Está muy roñoso lo que llevas puesto.

Si, tienes razón. – le contestó la gryffindor.

Siempre la tengo. – dijo el rubio.

Al parecer sigues siendo tan arrogante. – le cuestionó Hermione.

Depende… ¿Te gustan los arrogantes? - la agarró desprevenida Draco.

JAJA – se limitó a reír Herms.

Se metió en la ducha, y una vez dentro, se dijo a si misma: "Siempre me gustaron Draco, siempre".

El chico se quedó afuera pensando como la chica le había dejando la pregunta picando. Eso daba lugar a dudas, porque no le dijo que si, pero no se molestó en negarlo. "Deja de soñar Draco, ella solo se porta amable contigo porque la ayudaste a escapar y la vas a ayudar con su causa" se dijo a sí mismo.

Se dio media vuelta en la cama, y se volvió a quedar dormido. No tenía ni siquiera ánimos de pensar en un plan. Cuando la chica saliera del baño lo harían juntos.


	6. Atrapados

Capítulo 6: "Atrapados"

Hermione salió de bañarse. Se quedó unos segundos con la vista fija en Draco, que estaba profundamente dormido en una de las camas. No pudo evitar pensar en que lucía muy pero muy lindo. Siempre lo había sido, pero ahora, con este tema de que la iba a ayudar con su venganza, le resultaba más atractivo aún. Ahora todo en ella estaba resurgiendo, sin que se diera la menor cuenta.

Se quedó con la bata puesta, y se limitó a enjuagar la ropa sucia. La enjabonó bien, con dificultad, y la tendió en el baño. Luego se fue a la cama. Cerró los ojos dos segundos. Pensó en que hermosa sería la vida si el maldito de Voldemort no hubiera acabado con todas esas vidas. Con su vida. En ese instante, una voz la interrumpió.

Ya saliste de bañarte, ¿eh? – le dijo Draco – tenemos que pensar urgente en un plan de acción, no nos podemos quedar aquí por siempre.

Si, tienes razón. Nadie sabe que vos me ayudaste a escapar, por ende podés volver a tu trabajo como siempre.

Preferiría no hacerlo. No quiero aparecer más, estoy tan harto. –

Si, lo sé, pero es necesario. De ese manera de mantendrás informado de los actos de Voldemort y podremos elegir el lugar y el momento indicados para atacarlo.

Si, tienes razón.

Se quedaron hasta la noche charlando sobre diferentes ideas para matar a Voldemort, pero cada una parecía más inalcanzable que la otra. Si, era estúpido, pero preferían morir intentado matarlo, a quedarse con las manos cruzadas.

Sin embargo, antes de quedarse dormidos nuevamente, Hermione dijo:

¿Sabes lo que todavía no comprendo?

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Draco.

Lo increíble que es, que aunque Voldemort tenga en su poder a todo el mundo, no haya podido entrar a Hogwarts aún. Digamos que es lo más maravilloso que nos queda.

Para mi hay alguna especie de magia blanca que se lo impide, y no estoy hablando de amor. – agregó Draco.

¿Te refieres a Dumbledore? – dijo Hermione rápidamente.

Si, al Dumbledore que hay en el retrato. – dijo Draco más pensando para sí que para Hermione.

Al otro día se levantaron descansados y hartos de estar encerrados y en esas camas. Cada uno se estaba cambiando, pensando en los suyo, sin dirigirse la palabra.

De repente, se escuchó un ruido. Una puerta de vino abajo, la de su cuarto, y entraron tres mortífagos, ex compañeros de Draco para ser más precisos, y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, les tiraron un hechizo aturdidor. Los dos cayeron inconscientes en el suelo de la habitación.

Se despertaron maniatados, amordazados y con los pies fuertemente atados. Estaban, indudablemente de vuelta en el cuarto donde anteriormente se encontraba Hermione. Y era viernes. El lunes sería el temible proceso de desmemoriar a los esclavos.

Draco estuvo peleando con sus sogas un buen rato hasta que logró safarse de ellas. Luego, prosiguió a hacer lo mismo con Hermione. A ella la habían atado mucho más fuerte que a él, vaya a saber por qué. Tenía unas cicatrices rojo fuego en los tobillos y en los costados de la boca.

Cuando ella quedó libre, Draco no pudo evitar acariciarle las partes coloradas debido a la fuerza de las sogas. Ella se enrojeció con este acto de cariño de su parte. Aunque habían estado mucho más juntos, ella no lo recordaba porque estaba muy dormida y con la "resaca" de la droga. Después se dio cuenta de que era muy estúpido ponerse así por un simple contacto de su mano, pero que más daba, lo abrazó. Se quedaron así un buen rato. "¿Y ahora que hacemos?" le preguntó ella casi a punto de ponerse a llorar. Pero no importaba, porque de todos modos ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

En el momento en el que Hermione terminó de decir esta frase, un mortífago entró a la habitación. Para sorpresa de todos, era Lucius Malfoy. Si Draco pensaba que su padre lo ayudaría en algo, era la idea más estúpida que podía haber tenido en muchísimo tiempo.

Nunca esperé esto de ti, Draco – le dijo fríamente.

Bueno, si vamos al caso, yo nunca esperé que te importara tan poco la muerte de mi madre. – le contestó.

Eso no tiene nada que ver, ella se lo buscó. –

Pero era tu esposa… - meditó Draco.

Y era tu madre, - lo contraatacó Lucius.

Bueno, en fin, ¿nos sacarás de aquí? – le preguntó Draco.

Si, justo.

Era obvio que era inútil preguntar. –

Si quieres te saco a ti ahora, pero no esperes que también saque a esa sangre sucia, esclava, inmunda. –

No le digas así, y no, no me iré sin ella. – le contestó, y le dio la espalda a su padre.

Bueno, como quieras. Pero te aviso que el lavado de cabezas se ha adelantado para esta noche. Lo siento hijo, pero mañana ya no recordarás que soy tu padre.

Creo que eso será una suerte.

Lucius dio media vuelta y salió del lugar volviendo a cerrar la habitación con llave.

Gracias, - le dijo Hermione, que hasta el momento no había hablado.

¿Por qué? – le preguntó Draco.

Por no dejarme sola. – y le sonrió, con mucho cariño.

Bueno, a ver si esto te saca otra sonrisa como la que acabas de hacer; "Yo, Draco Malfoy, prometo no dejar nunca, jamás, ni en millones de años, sola a Hermione Granger".

La frase provocó lo que tanto le gustaba a Draco: Verla sonreír. El día anterior, antes de quedarse dormido, había decidido que si ya no había obstáculos, que si ya estaba con ella en esto, que si ella se lo permitía, iba a conquistarla y vivir todos aquellos momentos que soñó tener con ella en Hogwarts. Iba por fin a conquistar a la persona que tanto amó siempre y que nunca pudo tener.

A Hermione le había encantado escuchar decir a los labios de Draco su nombre mientras el chico estaba soñando, la noche anterior.


	7. Perdiendo la identidad

Capítulo 7: "Perdiendo la identidad"

Seguían encerrados en ese horrible lugar. Qué horror. Ya no aguantaban más. Hermione estaba acostumbrada a tal trato, pero para Draco era algo nuevo. De todas formas trataba de ocultar su fastidio, por su tranquilidad y la de Hermione.

El tiempo pasaba, y estaban aterrados. Si no salían de ahí les borrarían la memoria, así como así, y no lo podían permitir. Sin embargo, tampoco trataban de buscar la forma de fugarse. O sea, sin ayuda externa, Draco sabía que era imposible. De todos modos las fuerzas se les estaban acabando, ya no podían más. La noche de sueño del día anterior no sirvió de nada, ya que el cansancio los golpeó terriblemente.

Fue horrible y aterrante cuando escucharon la voz del mortífago Mcneir, un ex compañero de Draco, decir que ya había llevado a cabo el proceso con más de mil esclavos, del otro lado del . Que era exitosísimo, y que gracias si recordaban como hablar. Se empezaron a desesperar. Ya ni siquiera hablaban entre ellos.

Pero no les quedó tiempo para asustarse demasiado, ya que al pasar una media hora., entraron dos mortífagos cuyas identidades no pudieron reconocer debido a que llevaban la máscara puesta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, les lanzaron a las víctimas un hechizo aturdidor. Quedaron acostados en el piso. Cada mortífago se acercó a una persona, y se arrodilló a un costado. Sacaron sus varitas, y las posaron en la de Draco y Hermione.

La varita empezó a succionar una especie de hilo violeta, parecido a cuando se traspasan los recuerdos a un pensadero, pero este era diferente. Era interminable. Si realmente observabas la escena, hubieran parecido años.

Cuando se cortó el hilo, guardaron sus varitas, y les tatuaron en el pecho a cada persona, el nombre que de ahora en más utilizarían, y el señor a quien servirían. Se miraron y asintieron con una sonrisa interior maliciosa, que se escondía detrás de esa máscara. Les quitaron sus antiguas ropas a través de magia, y les colocaron tela de cubre almohada, como a los elfos domésticos.

Cuando Draco y Hermione se despertaron, se miraron a sí mismos y no tenían idea de nada. No reconocían nada. Miraron todo a su alrededor. Era tan extraño. Luego, miraron a su compañero de cuarto.

¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó el rubio.

No lo se, ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo Hermione.

Tampoco lo sé. – contestó.

¿Qué tienes ahí? – preguntó la castaña señalando el pecho desnudo del chico.

"Dylan – Nº 1010 – Lucius Malfoy" – leyó.

El mío dice "Addie – Nº 1011 – Lucius Malfoy" – también.

Al parecer son nuestros nombres, pero ¿qué demonios serán estos números y esta palabra que los dos tenemos escrita? – habló Draco.

No lo sé, pero no me gusta. –

Sabes, eres muy bella, - le confesó.

Gracias, - contestó ella sonrojada – pero tú no te quedas atrás.

Se quedaron mirando un rato.

No creo haber nacido así de crecidita. – dijo Hermione.

Ni yo… ¿Qué crees que nos haya pasado? ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo? – preguntó el chico.

No lo se Dylan, no lo se. –

Me suena muy extraño ese nombre. – dijo Draco.

Pero así es como te llamas. Lo tienes escrito en el pecho. Sin embargo, a mí me encanta ese nombre, y me suena demasiado familiar… qué extraño. – meditó Hermione.

Si. Daría mucho por saber qué pasó. – confirmó Draco.

Se quedaron pensando, cada uno en sus cosas, sin embargo nadie pensaba en nada en específico, sino que se preguntaban que habría ocurrido con ellos. Pero no tenían recuerdos en los qué pensar ni meditar.

Un rato más tarde, entraron nuevamente mortífagos, aunque ni Draco ni Hermione sabían lo que eran. Les ataron las manos, y ellos no reaccionaron ni nada por el estilo, simplemente se dejaron llevar.

Un rato después, se encontraban parados en filas, con un montón de personas más, que tenían la misma cara de desconcierto que ellos. Abriendo y cerrando esa extensa fila, había dos personas con túnicas de mortífago. De repente, uno hombre rubio de pelo largo, comenzó su discurso.

"Esclavos: Tomo una porción de mi sagrado tiempo porque el increíble señor Oscuro me lo pidió, ya que el cree que deberían estar informados sobre su situación actual. Ustedes son unos horribles sangres sucias, traidores, o simplemente escoria humana, que tuvo la buena suerte de servir aunque sea para trapear, a sus superiores. Su memoria ha sido borrada, con un nuevo proceso que hace que ni siquiera la muerte les devuelva sus recuerdos. Ahora sirven para ser unos mugrientos esclavos, que a menos que sirvan a sus respectivos amos, serán sencillamente eliminados del mapa. Espero que todos hayan comprendido. Ahora, cumplan la orden de reunirse con sus respectivos amos."

Ese fue todo el discurso. Después de eso, cada uno obedeció la orden, y se dirigió con su amo. Hermione y Draco, ahora maldiciendo, ya que sabían que si ese hombre rubio era Lucius Malfoy, y lo habían elegido para decir el discurso, probablemente su vida de ahora en más no sería nada fácil.

Junto con ellos dos, había dos personas de su misma edad. Una de ellas era Dean Thomas, un ex compañero de gryffindor, aunque el no lo sabía. La otra persona era una esclava que se llamaba Oriana, al parecer. Tenía cabello negro brilloso, y aunque estaba muy sucia y descuidada, se podía ver desde kilómetros que era muy hermosa.

Lucius empezó a caminar en dirección a muchas celdas que había en el piso de abajo de donde se había dado el discurso. Puso a Hermione y a Draco en una, y en la otra a Oriana y a Dean, cuyo nombre de esclavo era Jack.

Las celdas estaban forjadas con barrotes tan gruesos, que apenas se filtraba la luz desde afuera. No se veía nada del pasillo. En su interior, había un gran pedazo de cemento con una colcha, que cumplía la función de cama de dos plazas. Había un inodoro y una ducha apartados, con una cortina corrediza. Bastante completo para ser para esclavos.


	8. El rosal

Capítulo 8: "El rosal"

Draco y Hermione se miraron. Era un lugar mucha más feo que donde se encontraban anteriormente. No tenían idea de que demonios les harían hacer, pero qué más daba.

Empezaron a pasar las horas, se miraban y sonreían muy tristemente, pero no hablaban. Hermione vio una piedrita color ladrillo, y empezó a rayar el piso. Luego se trasladó hacia la cama de cemento, y comenzó a hacer bosquejos. Dibujaba muy bien. De un momento a otro dibujo a una señora muy parecida a ella con un hermoso bebe en brazos. A continuación esa misma persona se encontraba besando a un chico alto y delgado con una nariz importante. Suspiró al mirar sus dibujos. No tenía idea de dónde provenían, pero le encantaban. Siguió dibujando, a Draco y a ella abrazados. El la miró con una sonrisa cómplice, pero al contrario de lo que pensó que le devolvería, ella se tapó la cara y comenzó a llorar.

No llores Addie, por favor, no llores. – le repetía una y otra vez Draco.

No puedo no llorar Dylan, no sé que hago acá, no tengo idea quienes son las personas de estos dibujos, aunque me encantan, y quiero salir de acá. No me quiero morir trapeando para ese señor rubio de pelo largo. – contestó ella.

Ni yo linda, pero no podemos hacer nada. Es más que seguro que escaparse sería en vano, porque odio admitirlo, pero no sé que sería de nuestras vidas en el exterior. Es decir, mira; Estamos aquí encerrados, no recuerdo absolutamente nada. Mira si afuera de estas rejas se está desatando una increíble guerra, mira si no hay un alma en la calle, mira si solo transita gente vestida con esas capas negras o lo que sería mejor, mira si hay gente normal haciendo cosas normales. No recordamos de dónde venimos, quien es nuestra familia. ¿A dónde iríamos? Y sinceramente, si la última opción fuese cierta, no creo que estuviésemos aquí, siendo tratados como esclavos. – concluyó Draco, mirando más allá de esas paredes.

Si, si, sé que tienes razón, pero debemos tener a alguien, alguien nos debe estar buscando. – sugirió la chica.

En ese instante, volvió a entrar Lucius a la celda.

Addie, Dylan, síganme.- dijo muy fríamente.

Si señor. – se pararon y comenzaron a caminar detrás de él.

Luego de eso, fueron a la celda contigua, y el mortífago les dijo lo mismo a los otros esclavos. Los cuatro salieron cabizbajos siguiendo a su amo. Fueron llevados a un cuarto, donde había un hombre con la cara tapada, y una varita en la mano, aunque no se le veía porque estaba cruzado de manos. Uno a uno, Lucius los fue agarrando por las muñecas. Lo ató de espaldas a ese hombre extraño, encadenados de manos y pies contra la pared. Les cortó el pedazo de tela que tenían por ropa, justo siguiendo la columna vertebral, dejando así sus espaldas al descubierto.

El desconocido se acercó a Hermione. Extendió su varita y comenzó a hacer dibujos en el aire, formando así un rosal, repleto de espinas. Luego, impulsó el dibujo hacia la espalda de la chica, provocando así que esta grite desgarradoramente, a medida que cada trazó, espina por espina se fijaba en su piel. Este proceso duró unos diez minutos. Ese lugar parecía una cámara de tortura. Una vez que el dibujo quedó perfectamente trazado en la espalda de Hermione, que se encontraba rojísima e hinchada, decidió pasar a la espalda de Oriana, posteriormente a la de Draco, y por último a la de Dean. Todos gritaron de la misma manera, producto del desgarrador dolor.

Cuando estaba listo el trabajo, el hombre se retiró, y Lucius abrió las cadenas. Cayeron al piso, sin siquiera tener fuerzas de reponerse.

El dolor que sienten en este momento, es causado simplemente por el tatuaje, cuya tinta está hecha con dos gotas de veneno de basilisco disueltas en tinta negra. Debo advertirles, que no se compara con lo que el tatuaje, que es un rosal repleto de espinas, puede hacerles. Veámoslo de esta manera; Si ustedes desobedecen, su tatuaje lo sabrá y sufrirán un dolor que muy probablemente los deje inconscientes después de un par de horas de agonía. Obviamente el tatuaje está controlado por mi. Hay cien diferentes tipos de tatuajes, cada uno representa a su señor, y solo lo obedece a el. Esta es una manera segura de cerciorarme de que cumplan con su trabajo, y de que no intenten huir. Les aclaro que es más que imposible intentarlo, pero háganlo si quieren ser los primeros en sentir el dolor que el rosal puede provocar. ¿Alguna duda? – preguntó Lucius.

Ninguna señor. – respondieron al unísono.

Correcto. Tú – dijo señalando a Hermione – y tú – siguió, ahora apuntando con su fino dedo a Oriana- serán mis esclavas exclusivamente para los viajes. Vendré por ustedes más tarde. Las quiero bañadas, cambiadas y listas para partir en media hora. En cuanto a ustedes dos, - dijo ahora señalando a los varones- serán entrenados para las batallas.- terminó por decir.

Se miraron todos sorprendidos, pero sobre todo Draco y Hermione. No habían pensado que los iban a separar. Se llevaban bastante bien.

Señora Dunst, - dijo Lucius hablándole a la puerta – venga aquí por favor.

En ese instante, una señora robusta pero bajita entró por la puerta. Tenía un delantal gris puesto, y un rodete en el cabello. Su rostro lucía realmente triste, aunque tenía un dejo de malicia en él.

Hágame el favor de tener listas a estas dos – dijo mirando a las chicas – para dentro de media hora. Las quiero bañadas, peinadas, bien vestidas y con perfume.

No hay ningún problema señor, estarán listas en menos tiempo del que usted espera. – le contestó la señora.

Gracias. – y con esta palabra se marchó.

La señora Dunst agarró a los dos esclavos por las muñecas y los devolvió a sus respectivas celdas. Luego, ordenó a las chicas que la siguieran y las adentró a un baño con una gran tina, que estaba prácticamente llena. Les pidió que se desnudaran, se metieran y se enjabonaran bien el cuerpo. Ambas accedieron encantadas. Hacía mucho que no tomaban un baño y morían de ganas de hacerlo. Ella les enjuagó el cabello, como si ellas no supieran como hacerlo o fueran mancas. Después de todo, eran tratadas como personas inferiores que necesitaban la protección de alguien superior para sobrevivir. Salieron de la bañera, se secaron, y la mujer les pasó un vestido violeta para Oriana, y uno verde botella para Hermione, corto hasta la rodilla y con un gran escote. Claro que estaban acostumbradas prácticamente a andar desnudas, así que esto no les molestó en lo más mínimo. Las empezó a peinar, tratando su pelo como si fuesen muñecas. Luego, las maquilló y las llenó de un riquísimo perfume floral. Estaban más que listas en quince minutos. Las llevó a sus celdas, donde el señor Malfoy las recogería.

Al entrar, Draco se quedó patitieso. Le clavó la vista por lo menos por cinco minutos, y ella lo sacó de su ensimismamiento con un chasquido de dedos.

Estás más que hermosa. ¿Es necesario decírtelo? – le dijo Draco con una sonrisa encantadora.

Gracias, - contestó ella sonrojándose.

No paró de mirarla hasta que vino Lucius y le dio la orden de que lo siguiera.


	9. El callejón Diagon

Capítulo 9: "El callejón Diagon"

Hermione salió y se encontró nuevamente con Oriana, quién estaba bastante distinta a como la había dejado la señora Dunst. Tenía como el cabello desprolijo, o el maquillaje corrido. Algo en su cara había cambiado. Tal vez había llorado.

Lucius las guío hasta la entrada de ese lugar. Tenía puertas muy altas, y del otro lado de estas, se encontraban tres caballos. Dos blancos, y uno negro. Lucius montó audazmente al negro, y les ordenó con un gesto que ellas hicieran lo mismo.

Salieron por una entrada, y se adentraron a una especie de callejón oscuro y siniestro. Unos gatos pasaban por ahí, y Lucius se encargo de tirarles un hechizo mortal.

Este será uno de sus trabajos de ahora en más, - empezó- matar a cualquiera que se interponga en nuestro camino.

¿Matar? – preguntó Hermione muy temerosamente.

Claro, que se piensan, ¿Qué las quiero para tener sexo con ustedes o algo así? Sería demasiado asqueroso para mí, no podría hacerlo. – dijo el rubio despectivamente.

Siguieron con la cabalgata, adentrándose cada vez más a ese callejón. Ellas no lo sabían, claramente, pero se trataba del Callejón Diagon. Claro que aunque no les hubiesen borrado la memoria tampoco lo notarían ya que de tanta destrucción no parecía el mismo.

Unos minutos después, se encontraban desmotando los caballos y siguiendo a su amo, quien estaba entrando en un bar. Se sentó en una mesita alta y con dos sillas. Ellas se quedaron paradas detrás de el. Obviamente, no se sentarían ahí. Sin embargo, el mortífago les ordenó que lo hicieran. Les explicó que ellas de ahora en más le servirían solo a él, y a nadie más. Seguirían compartiendo la celda con las personas actuales, ya que los dos chicos eran los encargados de trasmitirles lo que se perdían mientras salían con él a los diferentes lugares. Tenían la obligación de aprender a pelear correctamente, de obedecer en todo lo que fuera necesario, y de seguirlo a Lucius a todos lados, sin excepción. Eran sus esclavas personales, y serían fuertemente azotadas en el caso de no cumplir órdenes.

Les ordenó que salieran de las sillas, y minutos más tarde entraron dos personas con la misma túnica que Lucius. Se sentaron en las sillas, y comenzaron a charlar tomando unas cervezas de manteca. Estuvieron un rato, hasta que el rubio rogó que se pusieran serios y le explicaran cómo iba el proceso para terminar de dominar el mundo. Las dos esclavas pararon bien las orejas.

Bueno, sinceramente está todo hecho. Cualquier día de estos se desatará una guerra. Quedarán quienes se quieran pasar a nuestro bando, y quienquiera que se niegue morirá- Así de sencillo. Digamos que al fin de cuantas, no habrá divisiones. Seremos un solo lado, y como ya es mayoría, será el lado oscuro. – dijo un mortífago de barba blanca y aspecto interesante.

¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Qué paso con todas aquellas bestias que quisieron oponerse al señor oscuro? – preguntó Lucius.

Recapacitaron. Ya no serán necesarios los esclavos destinados a ese trabajo. Solamente tenemos que entrenarlos para esta futura guerra. Será muy sencillo, pero de todos modos ellos pueden ayudar matando muggles. Hay que ponerlos a tono en el manejo de la espada, las armas de fuego y los cuchillos. Todas esas cosas a las que no le encuentro utilidad, pero a lo que los muggles temen.- contestó.

Ya veo… entonces no necesitaré a estas dos – dijo apuntando a Hermione y a Oriana, - para que me defiendan de las bestias. ¡Qué alegría! Un asunto menos. – exclamó Malfoy padre.

Si… -

Siguieron tomando y riéndose hasta cansarse. Luego Lucius salió del bar, seguido por las chicas. Cabalgaron de vuelta. Entraron, y las depositó nuevamente en las celdas. Malfoy hijo no estaba, al parecer se encontraba entrenando. Hermione tenía las piernas doloridas de pasar toda la tarde parada escuchando las idioteces que decía Lucius.

Se recostó en la cama de cemento. Estaba muy cansada, y se quedó semi dormida, cuando la mano de Draco recorriendo su cuello la despertó con un escalofrío.

Dylan, me asustaste, - dijo Hermione.

Perdón, es que tenés un cuello muy lindo. – contestó él. – En fin, ¿Qué hiciste hoy? ¿A dónde te llevó ese tal Malfoy? – preguntó el chico.

Fuimos a una especie de callejón. Después el entró a un bar. Estuvo charlando con otras dos personas iguales a el. – contestó Hermione simplemente.

¿Sobre qué? – inquirió Draco.

Dicen que se va a desatar una guerra muy pronto, y que nos van a usar para matar muggles. – dijo. – aunque no se lo que eso signifique.

Quieren usarnos para matar gente que no tiene magia, - contestó el rubio no sabiendo cómo demonios sabía eso.

¿Vos decís? –

Si, estoy seguro. No me preguntes por qué-

Estoy muy cansada. ¿Creés que nos van a volver a llamar hoy? Me encantaría dormir una buena siesta. – dijo Hermione.

No se. Vos dormí tranquila, si viene alguien te despierto. – dijo Draco.

Pero, Dylan, ¿Vos qué hiciste? ¿No estuviste entrenando? ¿No estás cansado? – lo bombardeó a preguntas Hermione.

Si, si, pero no importa. Dormí vos, y después cambiamos. No es bueno que nuestro amo nos vea descansando en medio de la tarde. Se va a poner furioso porque somos unos vagos o algo así. –

Si, tenés razón. -

Siempre la tengo. – contestó el. Al parecer le habían borrado la memoria, pero la personalidad le quedó intacta. –

Dylan… - dijo Hermione antes de quedarse dormida.

¿Si Addie? – contestó.

Gracias. – y se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en los labios.

El se quedó contemplándola, como siempre hacía. Pasaron las horas, y nadie venía. Finalmente, el sueño le ganó. Se quedaron los dos dormidos, en esa especie de cama de piedra matrimonial.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se despertó. Draco estaba fuertemente agarrado a su cintura y estaban muy pegados el uno con el otro. Al principio se sintió un poco incómoda, sin embargo no quitó la mano del chico de ahí. No lo conocía muy bien, pero le encantaba su presencia. El día anterior, que había salido sola con Malfoy padre, lo había extrañado horrores. No se llevaba muy bien con Oriana, aunque no sabía el por qué.

No importaba ahora. Se quedó descansando con Draco agarrado a ella. El peso de su mano en su vientre la hacía sentir reconfortada.

Lo extraño del tema era que no intentaban averiguar nada sobre su pasado: Ni ella, ni Draco. Era como que tenían asumido que los recuerdos no volverían ellos, ni siquiera por arte de magia.


	10. Recuerdos, ideas y dolor

Capítulo 10: "Recuerdos, ideas y dolor"

El mediodía avanzaba. Los dos estaban despiertos ya, y se encontraban sentados en la cama charlando. Al perecer nadie requería sus servicios ese día. Pensaban que tenían suerte, que podrían descansar y que todo seguiría igual. Sin embargo, nadie estaba desperdiciando su tiempo. Todos los mortífagos de habían reunido, ya que había habido una advertencia porque personas que seguían en el bando bueno quisieron rebelarse. No duró nada, ya que enseguida los reprimieron, sin embargo eso marcaba el comienzo de la futura guerra, en donde era más que obvio el bando ganador.

Hermione cerró los ojos un momento. Trató de pensar que había hecho durante esos años, pero nada venía a su mente. Se resignó. No le importaba no acordarse. Para una persona que pierde la memoria lo que se supone que no vivió no es una pérdida.

Draco pensaba lo mismo. Lo que importaba era el aquí y ahora, y que sería de ahora en más de sus vidas. El rubio sentía una muy fuerte atracción hacia Hermione. Le parecía la persona más bella que había visto jamás, aunque no recordaba haber visto a nadie más. Solo a Oriana, que no le parecía nada atractiva.

Granger se sentía incómoda, más bien cohibida con Draco, sin embargo le encantaba estar con él. Era como que lo veía y se sentía protegida. Desde que lo había conocido, no había parado de halagarla y hacerle cumplidos. Y eso que estaba de lo más zaparrastrosa. Sabía que era un chico muy apuesto, pero le resultaba increíble creer que se fijaba en ella.

Pero todo dio un giro de 360º cuando repentinamente Draco se acercó a Hermione y rozó sus labios de una manera muy dulce. Ella al principio se quedó en estado de shock, pero salió de este rápidamente, siguiendo el beso que el chico comenzó. Draco sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era realmente por sentimiento, sino jamás se hubiese acercado a una chica de esa manera tan repentina y sin conocerla verdaderamente. Por lo menos el suponía que su personalidad era así. Se empezaron a besar, cada vez con más dulzura, y a la vez con más pasión. Ninguno tenía recuerdos de algún beso. Pararon el beso, y Hermione abrazó a Draco de la manera más tierna y necesitada. Porque así se sentía. Necesitaba sentirse querida, necesitaba que la abrazaran, que la quisieran, saber que era alguien y que alguna persona creía que valía la pena. El se quedó haciéndole caricias en la espalda, reconfortándola, aunque en su interior el se encontraba en un estado casi como el de la castaña: de incertidumbre.

Desde ese día, desde ese beso, todo cambió. La confianza entre las dos personas se reforzó. Lo raro sucedió una vez, que estaba muy lluvioso. No tenía nada que ver con el amor, si no con las ideas. Había pasado todo un día de trabajo forzoso, había estado entrenando con lanzas y cuchillos. Se encontraba en la cama, con Hermione al lado, quien le estaba contando un sueño que tuvo. Decía que estaba a cargo de un nene, muy hermoso, pelirrojo. Lo llevaba a diario a casa de una mujer, quien también tenía el cabello de ese color. Luego todo tomaba un carácter torrencial, y había cuerpos de personas tiradas por todos lados. Se despertaba. Cuando volvía a cerrar los ojos, las imágenes aparecían como el rocío por la mañana. Cuando terminó de relatar, Draco se fundió en sus propios pensamientos. Comenzó a imaginarse la vida siendo libre, lejos de esos barrotes que los encerraban. Se imaginaba una hermosa vida con Hermione a su lado. Cuando le quiso comentar la idea, sintió que moría. Cada partícula del cuerpo de empezó a doler, de una manera inexplicable. En cualquier momento llegaría su fin, no podía soportarlo más. Por otro lado, Hermione se sorprendió al notar que el rosal de su espalda se movía rabiosamente, llenando todas sus espinas de sangre, proveniente del rubio. No sabía que hacer, como lograr que Draco deje de gritar de esa manera que le estaba desgarrando el corazón. Empezó a acariciarlo, con el fin de calmarlo. El problema era que cada vez empeoraban los sonidos provenientes de su garganta, hasta que cayó inconsciente. Todo había cesado. Los gritos, el dolor, la angustia.

Horas más tarde, Draco despertó. Hermione estaba aún despierta, sobándole la espalda. La tenía muy roja.

Malfoy vino. Me dijo que callaras esos gritos o la próxima vez sería peor. – dijo Hermione dándose cuenta de que Draco despertó.

¿Qué acaso está loco? ¿Por qué demonios me atacó así? – preguntó Draco, hablando muy lentamente, como adolorido.

También dijo que te saques esas ideas de la cabeza, que ni te atrevas a volver a pensarlas, porque sino pagaré yo las consecuencias. – agregó Hermione, quien no paraba de acariciarlo, ahora en su mano.

¿De qué malditas idea… - pero la frase se quedó en el aire cuando un leve recuerdo de lo que estaba pensando cruzó su mente. Una mínima punzada de dolor le volvió a la espalda, y el rubio ahogó un gemido.

¿Qué te pasa, está bien? – preguntó Hermione preocupada.

Si, Addie. Ni te preocupes. – contestó el, calmándola.

¿Me dirás qué tan fuerte es el dolor? – preguntó la chica, algo desconfiada.

¿Alguna vez te han tirado cien crucios juntos? – inquirió Draco, levantando una ceja, como queriendo hacer la pregunta algo cómica. Sin embargo, Hermione no lo encontró ni un poco chistoso.

Dios mío, ese hombre está totalmente loco. – opinó Hermione, pero Draco estaba tan adolorido y cansado que se quedó nuevamente dormido. Ahora apoyado en su regazo.

A Hermione ya casi no la necesitaban. Ahora que el tema de las bestias estaba solucionado, todo era más simple. Al parecer Lucius la quería solo para eso anteriormente. Ahora le daban trabajos como por ejemplo, lavar las túnicas de los mortífagos. Era solo para hacerla trabajar, porque podían hacerlo simplemente con magia.

La relación de Hermione y Draco no pasaba a mayores, ya que por supuesto estaba prohibido. Eran solo besos inocente, combinados con caricias reconfortantes.

Los sueños de Hermione eran cada vez más frecuentes, sin embargo no recordaba todo con claridad al día siguiente. Lo que sí recordaba muy claramente eran ciertas cabelleras pelirrojas, que no sabía de quiénes eran.

Cierto día, mientras refregaba incansablemente la túnica negra de su amo, se cortó la mano. Era un corte bastante grande. Increíblemente, tenía forma de rayo. Imágenes entraron a su mente, sin permiso alguno. Un chico, muy señalado por la gente, debajo de un sombrero viejo y rotoso. Todo lo que recordaba era que tenía anteojos. También recordaba haberlo abrazado, y consolado muchas veces.


	11. El comienzo del final

Capítulo 11: "El comienzo del final"

Lo increíble era que las pocas cosas de las que se iba acordando, se iban tan rápido como habían llegado. Como no le importaba mucho, decidía simplemente borrarlas. Muy probablemente, eso era lo mejor. ¿Para qué recordar todo lo que ya estaba más que perdido, y saber que jamás volvería? Sin embargo, tener una identidad resultaba interesante; para todo el mundo, a excepción de ella. Parecía como si muy dentro, su subconsciente recordara todo su pasado, y no quisiera por nada del mundo revivirlo.

Draco estaba muy cansado. No paraba de entrenar, cada vez más y más duro. Era ya un experto en el manejo de la espada. Vencería contra cualquier persona que se le enfrentara. O por lo menor esa era lo que lo entrenadores le decían a Lucius, cada vez que este preguntaba por el estado físico de sus esclavos. Las otras dos chicas todavía estaban limitadas a fregar ropa.

En fin, todo seguía su curso. Los mortífagos dominaban, pero aún así, había un grupo, que quería rebelarse, que quería vencer, que tenía las esperanzas y las agallas para intentarlo. Según la información que recibía Lucius Malfoy, este grupo constaba de más de tres mil personas. Sonaba como un chiste. Tan pocas personas, entre las que se encontraban muggles, magos poco poderosos y bestias del tamaño de una nuez. Esa batalla sería de lo más fácil. Cuando estuvieran listo para atacar, que se presentaran que no había problema. Sin embargo, no para de hacer entrenar a todos los esclavos habidos y por haber, por ende en el fondo, estaba temeroso.

Draco y Hermione estaban es su celda, como solía pasar continuamente. Esa vida era más que un aburrimiento. Draco terminaba sus sesiones diarias, y Hermione de fregar la ropa, y volvían a esa jaula, por donde prácticamente no se filtraba la luz, y de la cual estaban más que cansados. Por otro lado, cada uno guardaba esos momentos compartidos muy dentro de sus almas. Era lo único que los mantenía con un dejo de alegría en sus miserables vidas. El tener una compañía. Vivían de unos momentos en los que se decían palabras bonitas, muy temerosamente había besos, frecuentes abrazos, e historias imaginarias sobre cómo era su vida antes de todo este suplicio. Todas estas historias, estaban muy lejos de la realidad. Ellos suponían que siempre fueron personas felices, con seres queridos. Aunque cada vez que terminaban un relato, rezaban para nunca más recuperar lo que por algún motivo se borró.

Una noche, un ruido muy fuerte hizo que Hermione se despertara de un salto. Los siguieron muchos mas estruendos, insoportables, que provocaban dolor de cabeza.

No soportó más, y despertó a Draco. Aunque no era necesario, ya estaba súper alerta.

No eran comunes esos ruidos. Parecían cañones de barcos. Sin embargo, no lo eran.

Lucius llegó alarmado.

Es el momento de la pelea. – anunció. – vayan a prepararse, ya, ¡muévanse! – les gritó a todos descontroladamente. Todos obedecieron, alterados debido a la brusquedad. – Al parecer, esto es peor de lo que esperábamos. Son muchos más, tirando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, sin mirar, más de cinco mil muggles, es un descontrol total. Da miedo salir. Pero tenemos que ganar esto y terminar de una vez.

Todos se prepararon, con cascos y armaduras, ya que los muggles traían espadas y cuchillos similares a los que usó Draco durante el entrenamiento.

Salieron de las celdas, moviéndose como soldados en una guerra, ya que eso es lo que era, y venía una matanza mucho peor que las comunes.

Fueron hasta un salón inmenso, en el que todos los esclavos estaban alineados para salir a la batalla. Los mortífagos y magos oscuros se encontraban con las varitas en alto. Las puertas del lugar se rompieron, y entraron muggles arrasando con todo a su paso. Pero el ejército no se quedó atrás.

Hermione estaba más que aterrada. No sabía absolutamente nada, solo hacía número. Se había dedicado el último mes a fregar sin parar, y eso no le servía de nada. Se encontraba en una situación complicada, pero a pesar de eso, estaba solo preocupada por Draco. ¿Y a quién le importaba su vida? Solo quería que esa batalla terminase ya y que Draco saliera ileso.

Las masas de gente chocaron. Empezaron a cruzarse las espadas, los cuchillos, muchos cuerpos inertes empezaron a caer al suelo. Era una escena horrible. Había sangre por todas partes, pero todavía seguía esa batalla.

Los mortífagos habían salido en busca de los magos "buenos", pero al parecer tenían alguna especie de táctica, porque no se hacían ver. Se turnaron para hacer guardia, para estar atentos a cualquier señal de hechizo, o simplemente de movimiento. No quedaba mucha población por ese sector, sin contar las personas que se encontraban en el gran salón peleando sin cesar.

Hermione se encontraba sola. Tenían un cuchillo, y un escudo, pero al no saber utilizarlos, era como si nada. En un momento, una persona de piel morena y ojos oscuros se acercó corriendo a ella, con la su espada en el aire, y Hermione se quedó perpleja. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, de qué movimiento hacer, de cómo girar el escudo. Gracias al cielo, su oponente tampoco, porque su ataque falló por mucha distancia.

Comenzó a correr para tratar de refugiarse, pero más que con ese fin, lo hizo para poder estar tranquila y tratar de divisar a Draco en la multitud. Se escondió detrás de una montaña de cuerpos de gente agonizando o ya muerta, y por más cruel que pareciese, así era la situación. Trató de enfocar, su vista estaba medio nublada. Miró para abajo. Sin saber cómo demonios sucedió, una de sus piernas tenía un tajo enorme de donde no paraba de salir sangre. Trató de vendarlo con un pedazo de su remera, pero sin éxito. El tajo era enorme y no paraba de salir sangre a borbotones.

Se sentó. Se sentía completamente sin fuerzas, y casi no veía del dolor que esto le causaba. Se encontraba sola, cansada y muy débil. Pasaron unos segundos que en su mente parecieron una eternidad, cuando sintió el suelo tocar su espalda, y su vista quedó totalmente en negro.

Por otro lado, Draco luchaba sin para contra más y más muggles, tirando embestidas para todos lados con su espada. Sin embargo, se quedó perplejo cuando la vio. Una chica castaña, rodeada de un charco de sangre, con ropa zaparrastrosa. Le clavó su espada a una persona que lo estaba atacando, la retiró y corrió hacia ella. Se arrodilló a su lado, y la empezó a mover, rogándole que despertase.

Addie, vamos, despertate, arriba. – decía una y otra vez. – por favor. Sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer.- Rápido, necesito tu ayuda. Despertate, ¡por Dios! – gritaba Draco.

Sin embargo, la chica no daba señales de movimiento. Le tocó el pulso. Claramente, todavía estaba viva. La tomó en brazos, y se la llevó de la escena. Salió del salón, por suerte sin que nadie los viera.

Corrió con ella, mirándola con soslayo. Siguió, y siguió, hasta que pareció divisar el respaldo de una piedra suficientemente grande como para esconderse detrás de ella. La depositó en el suelo, aún sangrando, aunque menos, y le dio un beso en la frente. Se sacó la armadura, tomó su ropa, y trató de hacerle el mejor torniquete que pudo. Estaba a punto de morirse desangrada. Si se salvaba era verdaderamente un milagro.

Draco se quedó helado al escuchar la voz de Lucius Malfoy del otro lado de la piedra. Al parecer hablaba con otra persona.


	12. Todo Termina

Capítulo 12: "Todo termina"

Se quedó callado, aún escondido detrás de esa piedra, escuchando con mucha atención. Se asomó un poco, todavía sin dejar de prestarle atención a Hermione, y vio a un hombre alto, con poco pelo en la cabeza y algo de barba.

No lo había visto en su vida, ni siquiera en la parte de su memoria que fue borrada. Estaba empuñando su varita con firmeza. En frente de este, se encontraba su amo, quien estaba directamente enfrentado a Draco, pero que no lo veía. En su rostro se podía distinguir un dejo de preocupación, tal vez por perder la batalla. Jamás lo había visto así; siempre era Lucius Malfoy el que más confiado estaba de que iba a ganar.

Hermione gimió. Al parecer estaba recobrando la conciencia. Draco se volteó inmediatamente y se agachó nuevamente a su lado. Quería verla bien, contenta, o por lo menos en el estado de ánimo en el que estaba cuando el la besaba.

Pero se desconcentró cuando vio una luz verde por los aires. Al parecer la guerra de magos había comenzado del otro lado de la piedra. Eran los respectivos subjefes de cada bando. Era muy probable que esta lucha definiera el final. También era muy obvio quién ganaría. Diferentes rayos de colores iban y venían, sin pegar en ningún lugar. Simplemente los estaban esquivando con hechizos simples como "protego".

Volvió a donde se encontraba, al lado del cuerpo de su chica. Se daba cuenta de que la amaba, ya que a cada gemido que salía de su boca, se le desgarraba el corazón. No podía verla sufrir así, tan pálida, tan lastimada, tan indefensa. Lo ponía mal.

El torniquete no estaba funcionando; la estaba perdiendo. Seguía brotando la sangre, poca, pero estaba a punto de acabársele. Ojala tuviera esa varita y pudiera hacerla volver en sí totalmente con un hechizo, lograr que esa herida le cerrase, y matar a quien se la haya hecho.

Pero nada de eso era así. La chica de sus sueños estaba muriendo, detrás del lugar donde se encontraban se estaba decidiendo una batalla que definiría por completo el futuro, y el se sentía tan cansado como si fuese Hermione.

De repente, todo sonido calló. No se escuchaba ni el sonido de una mosca, que no hubiera sido tan tonta de acercarse zumbando por ahí. El rubio se volvió a asomar por la piedra. La imagen que vio fue algo muy alegre en su opinión; Lucius Malfoy estaba tirado en el suelo, su cuerpo completamente sin vida. Al parecer ese sería el fin de todo su sufrimiento.

Sin embargo, esa frase quedó en el olvido cuando escuchó a Hermione decir: "Dylan, te amo." Él le acarició la cabeza. "Yo también te amo, linda." En ese instante, el mundo de Draco acabó. El pulso de Hermione se había reducido completamente, hasta extinguirse.

El chico no pudo hacer más que empezarle a susurrar cosas como "no, por favor, no te vayas, te necesito, Addie, por Dios, ¡no te mueras!". Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Hermione estaba probablemente reuniéndose con su esposo, padres e hijo. Se quedó un rato recostado sobre el pecho de la chica, lloriqueando como un nene chiquito.

Sentía unas inmensas ganas de vengarse, de quien venga, ya que no tenía ni la menor idea de quién había sido el causante de la muerte de la castaña.

Salió de detrás de la piedra con un extraño valor que nunca antes había sentido. No tenía idea de qué hacer. Sin embargo, tampoco tuvo importancia, ya que ni bien salió, un rayo verde, recientemente conjurado gracias a las palabras "Avada Kedavra" le dio de lleno en el pecho, matándolo ya, para que se junte con su amada.

Lord Voldemort se encontraba parado, luchando incansablemente con este extraño señor que Draco había visto antes de morir, que fue quien mató a Lucius.

La pelea no duró mucho, ya que en una de esas, un hechizo similar al que mató a Draco le dio al señor del bando bueno, llegando así al fin de la vida de este. En sí, no hubiera sido un hechizo mortal, pero en las condiciones en las que se encontraba, fue letal. Estaba cansado de tanta lucha, y demacrado debido a los diferentes hechizos que había recibido.

Y ese fue el fin de Draco y de Hermione. Los dos murieron peleando para el bando incorrecto, debido a sus memorias que habían sido borradas. Vivieron muy poco tiempo esa mentira, ya que su final llegó pronto. Afortunadamente, ambos murieron juntos. De todos modos, era muy improbable que Draco lograra subsistir sin su Hermione, también conocida como Addie, a su lado; en ese último tiempo, ella y solo ella había sido la razón de su existencia.

Se llamaban dichosos por haber muerto así, y que no les tocara vivir las consecuencias de la muerte del desconocido perteneciente al buen bando.

Lord Voldemort llegó al punto máximo de su poder. Las personas eran tratadas como trapos de piso, como escoria, mucho peor de lo que eran anteriormente. Ya no había mortífagos, solo esclavos que se encontraban exclusivamente para servirlo. De no cumplir sus expectativas, iban directo a una cámara de tortura, o a exponerse a muchísimos cruciatus hasta bordear la muerte. Los que tenían más suerte, dejaban el mundo con un sencillo "avada kedavra", tal como el que algún día fue el increíble Draco Malfoy, lo había hecho.

El mundo era un ligar desolado, tal como lo había sido desde que el señor oscuro venció al gran Harry Potter, hacía ya muchos años. No había una persona feliz, ni siquiera el mismo gobernante. Todo era tan sombrío que no se respiraba ni siquiera una pizca de alegría en ningún lado.

Las cosas más hermosas, pasaron a ser un tema preocupante. Un día, Oriana y el antiguo Dean Thomas, se juntaron. Ella quedó embarazada, y en lugar de estar feliz, como muchos lo hubieran estado, lo único que hacía era culparse. Una y otra vez, por traer a un inocente niño, a una vida de castigos. Se lamentaba incansablemente, y no cabían dudas que de haber tenido la oportunidad, hubieran abortado. No querían traer a alguien al mundo para sufrir. Pero ya estaba hecho. El hermoso niño nació, y siguió los pasos de sus padres; un esclavo de Lord Voldemort hasta el fin de sus días.

Como lo habían sido Draco y Hermione. Ahora los dos descasaban en paz, sin ser torturados por una vida sin esperanza. Porque eso era en lo que se había convertido el mundo.

FIN


End file.
